


The Deal

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A weird thought I had, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold strikes a deal wth Emma to try to bring Neal back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Very odd thought I had. I dunno where its gonna go. But its set before Gold tries to cleave himself from the dagger but after Neal dies.
> 
> Lemme know if you want more.

Rap. Rap. Rap.  
The cane hit the ground as Mr. Gold walked the sidewalk in Storybrooke. The air was chilled and as he breathed his breath turned into vapor in the air. Regardless he never faltered as he stared into the window of Granny's. It was a crazy plan, one uncharastic of the Dark One, but he had to do this.

Emma sat at the bar with Killian, Gold presumed they were on a date. He itched to hurt the pirate who took Bae's mother from him, but he refrained. The Darkness inside of him made him cringe, it also wanted Hook's blood, but Rumplestilskin would not let it loose, he would not make a deal with the darkness today.   
Picking up the cane that was only for decoration in the magic infused town, he strolled into Granny's and stood behind Emma   
"Miss Swan " he said evenly ,"I need to speak with you."  
" Not now Gold," she spat, "I'm on a date."  
Killian waved with a grin.   
"Miss Swan I will not be ignored."  
He plunged his hand into Killian's chest and extracted his heart. He stared at the dark tendrils that vanished and pulsed light.   
"Will this persuade you?"  
Emma had pulled her gun.   
"Drop it!"  
Gold smiled, bullets could not harm the Dark One.  
"You know whay happens if I apply pressure?" He asked doing just that smiling as Killian yelled in pain ,"I am not here to kill him dearie, but I will if you dont cooperate."  
"FINE! Just put his heartback, " Emma begged.   
Gold smiled and did as requested.   
"Killian I will be back "  
"I know luv."  
She followed Gold out of Granny's.   
"So what is with all the dramatics? " she asked.

He felt Hook staring at them and smiled.  
"Emma, do you miss Bae?"  
"Is that what thisis about?"

"No no. I don't intend to break the happy couple up."

"Then what do you want?"  
"To strike a deal Dearie. You help me save my son and I will never harm you or yours as long as you should live."  
Emma gaped.  
"How do you expect we do that?"  
"I was hoping, that the Dark One and the Savior would have the magic to come up with something."  
"What about the price? 

"Magic always comes with a price," he agreed, "one that I will pay."

Emma nodded.  
"Then we have a deal."


End file.
